The Gladiator
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU: The Queen thought it was lust, having him once would tame him? A Gladiator The Prince Vegeta, what happens when she is tamed by the warrior? Of course when her husband is the King of Rome and has no qualms excuting anyone who touches her? BV GCC


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

The Gladiator

Chapter 1: Honor

**Authors Notes: **_Just some crazy Idea I had one day if you like it tell me._

Honor, Pride, Devotion, Skill, and Sacrifice. It was all that any warrior that lived in the Coliseum knew, from the peasants to the Queen. It was a true life, one worthy of the risks. Come Glory or Failure they were destined to fight. For not themselves but for their status as warriors. And especially one, the greatness of the Gladiators. Referred to as the Prince by many for his arrogance and ego were unrivaled only by royalty.

A man of short stature but commanded ultimate respect from all men, save for one. He battled tirelessly alongside his adorned partner, the two had battled endlessly in the arena. Enough war for a whole city coursed through their veins. They spilt blood over the hot sand but never ones to take a life, they fought for themselves and their forgotten Sayjin Clan. The four remaining sayjins from his village were he, Nappa, Raditz, and Kakarot.

Their people, their ways, their customs might of been gone. Lost to the world of time but they, they alone stood for all of their fallen people. A battle that would not end until all four fell in the arena, it was a war for themselves. Odds stacked against them since the day of their arrival, the Emperor of Rome had an utter obsession with seeing the final Sayjin people dead. He came everyday to the coliseum but was upset and grew more angry with every passing day.

A shield cracked blocking the downward slam of a sword. His hand digging hard into the sand and threw a handful into his opponents eyes, he reeled back in pain as his foe went momentarily blind. Tackling him with the shield he sent him to the ground. Grabbing the sword from his hand and stomping hard on his wrist to make him relinquish it the viewing crowd went nuts. " VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA!" It echoed and bounced off every wall. His ears ringing, drawing it back he slashed at the man's shoulder. His cry of pain and blood dripping from his cut let him know he was defeated.

" Die Prince!" A man screamed charging headlong at him, his own sword raised high as he moved to cut him in two. With a snort his wrist snapped upwards as the man's blade came down at his sword the spark of metal screeched as the man growled as the prince held him back with one arm. His flame upswept matching their sizes as the crowd continued to chant. " Weakling..." The prince snorted smashing his free fist into his gut.

His foe backpedaling as he lost his wind, looKing up to see Vegeta's metal greave slam into his nose a gush of blood spilling outwards as he fell backwards. Snapping his sword across the man's throat he looked down at him with his stone cold black eyes. " Surrender." He said in a stone voice, more solid then the muscles that was littered with scars. He was good, but not perfect. The man tossed his sword and held his battered face.

He stood watching not moving as his partner fought, the moron was born of a farmer with no even history of battle or training but he fought better then any other man he faced. Armed only with a flail and shield he fought three separate men. " Don't disappoint me Kakarot. Im not coming to save you." He snorted at him making him look back sweat dripping from underneath his full helm. Placing his sword into the sand he rested his two hands atop it much to the displeasure to the crowd. _To hell with what they think, Kakarot's fight is his own. I will intervene if I must but the fool must become even better I surely doubt things will get easier._

_Oh man... Vegeta still wont give me a break... common there's three of them!_ Goku whined in his head as he swung his flail the ball and chain nailing one man's shield with force that knocked him down but he couldn't follow up as the other two went swinging at him, their spears piercing the ground below his feet as he jumped and dodged. His breathing heavy as he could never stand wearing a helmet, his hair stuck out at his back and itched his neck. It was hot.. and it was just totally uncomfortable. Unlike his Prince's, its top had been cut out to let his spiked hair remain up at all times. Why? Goku didn't know it was just some thing Vegeta had with his hair and it being up.

Taking a few steps backwards he gathered himself glancing at his opponents before reaching up and grabbing the helm and tossed it off letting the crowd around him go nuts as his spiky hair and face were revealed to the masses. He drew back his flail watching as the three men tried to encircle him again. He would have none of that, swinging his flail at one he hit him backwards, using his wooden shield he brought it around to his back letting the man with the spear just break the wood but not enough to touch his flesh. Swinging it his wrist around he made the man holding the spear wobble and stumble forwards. Goku swung his flail back around and connected with his helmet, the man fell like a rock and didn't move. His body kicking up the sand as he hit. The other two men looking at each other briefly before charging him. He blocked the sword attack from his head by blocking it with his shield and then using his flails' chain he caught the second man with the spears point in it. Thrusting his shield upwards he made the swordsman stumble back. He drew back the man who foolishly held onto his spear as he stuck out his foot tripping him down to the ground, the point of his spear snapping off leaving the metal point lodged in Goku's flails chains.

He charged the swordsman after stomping on the spearmen's back causing a painful cry as he could hear his ribs crack as his greaves crushed downwards. The swordsman kept backpedaling as Goku swung his flail over and over, his sword hit the chains blocking his attacks until Goku smirked swinging his flail that wrapped around the sword and with a sharp jerk Goku ripped the sword from his hands, the man fell backwards as Goku swung his flail sending the sword a good distance away.

Goku saw his eyes go wide as something came from behind him, Goku dove out from the side watching in horror as the man's own partner railed the broken spear into the man's chest. A painful scream ripped out as his eyes fell slack and he collapsed backwards. The crowd only went more nuts at the sight of death. Goku himself a bit stunned that had just happened. But he shook his head, he was not done. Grabbing his shield he pulled it back and using it as a discus hurled the wooden disc at him and nailed the man in the face, he fell back hard into the ground as Goku turned to Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked through his full helm and kicked his sword off to the side as he approached Kakarot. The two stood side by side and looked up to the Emperor of Rome and his Queen. " Take a knee Kakarot I am speaking." He said arrogantly and Goku not being one to disagree took a knee looking at Vegeta and bowed his head. " I AM VICTORIOUS!" He cried out loudly his voice echoing as the crowd cheered with him. His eyes focusing on the fool who gritted his teeth. Raising his arm into the air he pointed his finger at the king. " Well here I stand! Come down here! You proclaim my demise yet again and here I stand! Would you not have the balls to face me yourself?" Vegeta taunted his laugh hidden beneath his mask.

The Emperor himself was boiling over with anger. Running a hand through his short black hair he looked down at The Prince. He wished to wring his neck and see him die in his hands but he was not stupid. Taking a moment to calm himself. " The Emperor? Dear Prince you are over your head I am the greatest warrior in Rome my skills are too great to be exposed to commoners you don't deserve or have even shown enough progress to dare challenge myself." He voice cocky and arrogant.

" Laughable you can barely please the creature beside you in bed and yet here you claim to be a better warrior then a Sayjin! Hah!" Vegeta continued his mocking laughter even made Goku smile as he held back his laughter. It was a heavy rumor that the Queen was a sexually frustrated woman, with her tirades and tempers it was only one main cause for such actions.

Goku looked up at her wondering ever how such beauty could ever exist. Her long blue hair and deep oceanic eyes that swallowed men's souls in the endless blue. Her color exotic and stunning unrivaled beauty in the land. Her status of Queen further enhancing any man's desire for her, she only lay in her long armchair, the servants alongside her fanning her cool in the humid mid day sun.

" For a sayjin im surprised you even know about balls, your race was nothing but cowards and fools that we swept over in three days." The king responded back to Vegeta who grit his teeth at that insult.

" You speak tough twenty feet above me, I could scale that wall and break your neck if I wanted. But being as how you never once stood on the field of battle against my people who killed one third of your forces in those three days!" Vegeta yelled back.

" Regardless you lost and your family and people paid the price in defiance of Rome. Now be gone or shall I make the fields 100 to 1?" He snickered down at Vegeta who only balled his fist.

" Defiance...How dare you accuse that of my people! You stole our lands, killed off my Clan's men, children, women, the elderly alike. Now I know my lands feed your troops because of your inability to harvest grains as we did. One day will come king of Rome! Your sins will be paid for in full!" He snapped at him violently before heading off. Goku following right behind his flank. The crowd applauding his leave not hearing the whole verbal spar between Emperor and Gladiator. The iron gates opened and Vegeta disappeared in the lower levels of the arena Goku right behind him. A new battle was ushered in but the crowd didn't seem to notice, the popularity of the sayjin gladiators gave them almost pardon's from the Emperor's wrath as they held so much in the people they would be infuriated upon hearing of any death outside the arena.

Sitting back in his chair the Emperor continued to fume much to his Queen's bored eyes. " You should really let the slave be, all your doing is making a fool of yourself Yamcha." The Queen sat there enjoying the fanning her servants gave her. Totally bored and uninterested in anything other then going to back to her luxury and life.

" Do not tell me what is right and wrong Bulma, he should be aware of his place and I will enforce my point upon him." Yamcha said snidely adjusting his royal robes as he sat back to enjoy the next fight. His eyes looking at his exotic instead, a marriage out of fear from a small empire landed him the most beautiful woman in the world. She was an incredible find and he made damn sure he got her, he knew he could use Rome's imposing standing to force the small nation ruled by the Briefs to submit and he promised them amnesty and full support of Rome in exchange for their princess which he obviously had acquired immediately.

Despite her beauty she was a handful, demanding and outright angry most of the time. But he didn't care about her personal issues, he let his servants take her wrath. Of course trying to be anywhere near her at night to assume his royal needs was close to impossible after all she seemed to have standards that were only comparable to the God's themselves but it didn't matter he had her enough times to give himself the prospect of a son and that's all he wanted.

Bulma herself hated the arena there was nothing special or important about it, but she had nothing else right now, a physically boring husband. Only the stark clean cut males that would even remotely draw out her interests. She hated the barbarity of it all she would rather watch men fight for enjoyment as she had as a girl, honor and pride but not for the blood shedding and money it brought. I just want to get out of here before I begin to smell like sweat...

The clacking of metal greaves on the stone floor announced to the other two sayjins sitting in their cell waiting the return of their prince. " Vegeta Ouji have you returned?" Came the boisterous voice of Nappa. His large arms hanging out of his cell trying to see his arrival.

" Of course you idiot. You think six versus two is enough to beat me and this moron?" Vegeta's voice came back arrogantly his form appearing as Raditz joined at the edge of his cell. Their forms a good sight as Vegeta was always pondering that the bastard had killed off one of his warriors while he fought. So long as he kept the crowd on his side Vegeta would not have to worry about it as much, Romans loved watching him battle. After all war, fighting, skills, combat, and dueling had been customary for all Sayjin men. To be trained in the specialty of one single weapon, each one of them to be greater then the master who trained them.

" So any good news Ouji?" Raditz asked as he watched Vegeta pass his cell, the guards at the end of the tunnel stood there watching as Vegeta and Goku went to their respective cells. They marched off after closing both doors firmly and heading off down the tunnel.

" No... " Vegeta said grabbing his full helm, both hands pulling it up and off his face precisely as always the hidden features of his face a disgrace to anyone. To be seen as he was would be almost sacrilege. He was a prince of the sayjin clan not a mere person. His features were for those who deserved to see him, his cold eyes, expression of a true man. Taking a seat on his rock bed he undid the leather lacing on his greaves and knuckled gauntlets. Ahhh damn things are killing my hands. He rubbed his wrists and hands getting the feeling back after nearly breaking his bones when he punched someone. " Our lives are still much intact idiots, but yet I have no means for our escape no plan to get us out of here." _Nothing can even remotely come close to getting us out, no fan, no guard, no other competitors would dare. The entire city knows who we are we would be caught and I refuse to cut my hair for any being. Its in my linage to do as such, and it doesn't matter that everything I could of owned is gone. I will not desecrate my honor for my own escape. It was my fault that I had taken these three idiots out on a trading route that month only to return as Rome was cleaning out the bodies of my people and was captured. Even then i've suffered for such, I should of fallen in battle honorably not now... not as some weak caged animal without a master. I will fall when I choose, I will live this life until sayjin Vengeance is paid back to Rome in full. Not in bloodshed, not in poverty, not with boredom. I will humiliate Rome, I will take something and have it all for my own and shame the Emperor for the rest of his life. To take something that one can only have once and for him never to have it back... it would be sweet._ He rolled his wrists and reached up to the small ledge of his cell. Pulling down a half broken piece of the symbol of the Ouji Clan. The other half have been broken by some upstart Roman general and ever since had been given to that bastard Emperor as a prize of his victory that he had paid in blood.

Gripping tightly Vegeta held it close to his chest his pride breaking again as he hit his head against the wall. None of the others said a word they let Vegeta grieve silently, his pride unwilling to let him shed tears but to grieve in sadness at his loss... they all knew it hurt inside it was unbearable to act as if everything was fine.

The clacking of metal Chains and locks gave all a heads up of their upcoming meal. Not the normal slop and grog given to warriors, it was a good thing Goku as he was referred to by her as she didn't like Kakarot and he had come to accept the nickname. Vegeta looked back at the misguided fool he knew the two had a thing, it wasn't too emotional but they were together happy. Even for a frail girl as herself and Kakarot who had a personality for her own it was a match. He would do nothing to stop him, any release from this hell was always appreciated. She stuck around to talk and chat with him every now and then. Himself, Nappa, and Raditz listened in after all if they didn't focus on anything else they would surely go insane from this isolation from light and life.

" Hey Guys I hope your hungry!" Her voice rang out down the hall.

" Im hungry but I think you'll need to-" " Don't even say that to my Chi-Chi Raditz or so help me I will break down that wall and break your neck!" Came Goku's voice breaking over his. " Jeez im just joking she's your woman man im not going to do anything." Raditz said with a snort as Goku only growled.

" For brothers you two love to bicker." Came Chi-Chi's voice came as her frame came into Vegeta's sight. She had done much to help them out, getting them some supplies, food and some necessities that they would need so she was granted the honor of seeing his face. No one else though, guards, visitors. Potential buyers who searched to call their own gladiators, but no offer was enough to purchase Vegeta or any of his lackeys the Emperor sold them each at 40,000 Gold pieces, a price only he could afford. " Well I have some extra bread and some canteens of water. As well as that beef you've been asking for Vegeta." She said as all four sayjins got up to the bars to receive their meal.

Nappa and Raditz behaving themselves while Vegeta watched them, his command still existed and if he wished to punish them in the arena he had the command to. " It is appreciated Chi-Chi, your services to us will not go unrewarded when we escape. For I personally offer you Kakarot as a gift to do with as you please." He said his smirk growing into a hearty laugh as Nappa and Raditz broke out laughing hard. Goku looking upset at the remark and Chi-Chi only flushed.

" Good one Vegeta." Raditz said breathing hard from the laugh.

" I wasn't joking Raditz. Kakarot your the one she's taken a fancy too your hers once we escape." He said with a broad smirk. " To repay her kindness anyway, we don't have money or any other means besides with how you act im sure you wouldn't mind it." He chuckled as Chi-Chi handed him his meal, her face slightly flushed still. Most of the humor died down as the four warriors ate except for the smiles and giggles of Chi-Chi who came as Goku talked with her.

Laying down he looked up at the cold black ceiling viewing it only by the torches that lined the hallway, it was harsh but nothing he couldn't handle... for now. He was aware of his stability now but solitude, being locked away from life itself it could easily drive any of them insane. _If I am to have one last dying request is too get back at that bastard Emperor in anyway... I would love to best him in the worst way possible..._

R&R MajinBroli


End file.
